wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ancient Evil, Same Terror
This is the second part to the preceding fanfic Never Turn Your Back. Written by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not edit unless typos. WIP. Please read part one before reading the following fanfic. Summary: Dragonets in the camping party are disappearing, with the only trace being a terrifying scream. Dead bodies are found in the shadows . . . at least, mostly dead. Confusion and uncertainty overflow every young mind in the Claws of the Clouds. Beware the darkness behind the firelight. . . . Chapter One: You’re So Dead “Ow!” Dawn the SkyWing growled, a mosquito slamming into her right eyeball. She rubbed the winged nuisance out of her eyelid. She shook her head. “This is stupid,” Dawn muttered grouchily. She continued to slowly kill the campfire. The fire crackled angrily at her, not wanting to die. Dawn’s mind swam with complicated thoughts about the whole situation. And every situation, in general. Her brain always lingered on current problems and possible outcomes. Most occurances seemed to be predicaments, while few turn out to be solutions in disguise. Dawn had learned early in life to never trust any disguised situations. Such as her father’s execution, in which she had been told that her father had died in an accident. Of course, she had been extremely young, and her mother Kite had not wished to deliver the tragic news. She kind of wished Kite had told young Dawn the sad occurance when she couldn’t remember that well . . . maybe his death would’ve been easier. An owl hooted in a nearby tree, perhaps trying to alert Dawn of someone, or trying to annoy her. Probably the second option. The SkyWing thought of owls as foreboding creatures, however silly the idea was. She would have been pacing if she didn’t have to put out the large fire. Maybe she should just try a faster method of killing it. But, there really wasn’t anything faster, and Dawn didn’t need pacing to help her think. I really want to kill Cocoa now, Dawn thought angrily. That dumb, sneaking brat. She got everyone all worried for nothing. It would almost seem like I’m the only smart one. They all think she’s missing or ran off. Well, I won’t fall for her dirty trick. Right when she thought that, an unseen being tackled Dawn from behind, jumping on her back and causing the SkyWing to fall on her stomach. Dawn’s adrenaline kicked in and she twisted around, trying to see her tackler. Scales seemed to be flashing on and off above her, changing from visible to invisible within seconds. The scene was similar to watching lightning bugs flash on and off like a blinking constellation. Which could only mean one thing. ”COCOA!” Dawn yelled in outrage. She shoved the smaller RainWing off of her back, as easily as pushing off a small rock. “You are SO ''dead!” Off in the nearby shadow-protected bushes, quiet laughter (that was mostly snorting sounds) echoed in Dawn’s ears. She shot a suspicious glare at them. Cocoa got thrown into a tree incidentally, snapping off several little unfortunate branches and landing flat on her belly. When she hit the ground, a harsh ''OOF escaped her mouth. Despite that, she still sat up — though dizzily and somewhat cross-eyed — and laughed. “I can’t believe I finally managed to scare you! You! The walking blank-faced boulder!” Subtle whirls of smoke began rising from Dawn’s nostrils. She flared her wings indignantly, scowling fiercely. The large SkyWing was nearly double the size of Cocoa, but that could have also looked that way because Cocoa was now shrinking away from her. “You thrice-cursed glop of vomit! I nearly clawed your limbs off right now! What were you thinking, you idiotic RainWing?!” Cocoa had the decency to appear injured by Dawn’s words. Though she did '' seem to be growing afraid of the looming, livid SkyWing. “Um, it was, uh, all Surf’s fault! Yeah, he dared me to do it!” “Did not, liar!” yelled the familiar SeaWing’s amused voice. The body attached to the voice made himself known by jumping out of the shrubbery where Dawn had heard laughter. Dawn could immediately tell that something was deeply bothering him; by the way he carried himself, ears were tucked down, wings folded rather tightly against his torso, face trying to offer calmness but hiding fear. She wondered if it had to do with Ash or Misty. Or perhaps Cocoa, although the brat of a RainWing appeared fine. ''I wonder if Ash finally confessed her feelings for him, she thought with a small smirk. She’s clearly been beating about that bush for an excessively long time. And she thinks nobody’s noticed? Bah! The SkyWing snapped her attention back to the cowering-but-trying-not-to-look-like-she’s-cowering RainWing before her. Dawn didn’t bother interrogating Surf about Cocoa’s accusation; she knew Cocoa was lying. Mostly because of her secretly-animus-enchanted bracelet she wore that warned her if someone was lying, but she would have been able to figure it out on her own anyway. ”Well, do not do it again, or you’ll discover the full strength of my reflexes and find yourself incapable of standing up. So, where are the others?” Her question was aimed more towards Surf, as she didn‘t trust the RainWing one iota. He cast a quick look over his shoulder nervously. Dawn was growing more curious by the second; she almost never witnessed the chill SeaWing get worried. “Well, don’t kill me, but, we don’t exactly know where they are.” He shrugged his wings apologetically. “We tried — well, I ''tried — to find them, but there’s no sign of either the SandWing or SeaWing anywhere. Remember when I heard Misty scream, and I thought somebody just scared her? What if—“ ”Oh, please,” Dawn muttered, annoyed. No, frustrated. “Don’t you two get all sissy-wings on me. You know what it is? They’re probably just hiding from us, trying to scare us as well. Stop believing in ghost stories, dopey dragons.” A growl echoed from within Surf. He stepped towards Dawn. “Don’t call me a sissy-wings, you pig-headed—“ ”Watch it,” Dawn hissed dangerously. She stretched her already-long neck to its full length, glowering down her snout at him. Her tall figure in the faded, dim light of the three moons appeared menacing towards the other dragonets. She was about a head, maybe more, taller than Surf. “Don’t make me angry, fish boy.” It was painfully clear to Dawn that Surf was gathering all of his willpower not to lash out at the SkyWing then and there. He was smarter than that. It almost amused her, or more, it would have if she hadn’t been irritated. Surf relented with a hiss, stomping away to a distant tree to cool off. He’d get over it soon; if Dawn had to assume a more precise guess, he’d be over it in about six minutes. Dawn turned her sharp eyes to Cocoa, who had been trying to silently step away. “I dislike asking ''you ''this, but can you inform me on what has happened while you were ’missing’?” she asked the tired-looking RainWing. The fire had finally smoldered out, leaving behind a bed of cinders sprinkled over charred wood. Dawn couldn’t see very well, and she imagined Cocoa could not, either. Nonetheless, Dawn didn't wish to take her eyes off of that scale-changing rascal for a nanosecond. "Oh nothing," Cocoa said airily. "Just, I was hiding in one of the tents, waiting to scare whoever eventually walked in, and Surf ended up ''smashing me on accident, and we heard strange noises, and neither of us know where Ash and Misty are, so we ran back here as fast as we could, and we think there's somone else here, and that they might've taken the others, soooo yeah." She crouched low, as if she were afraid of Dawn's reaction. Dawn frowned. Cocoa was telling the truth, but the truth didn't make sense. Where could the others have gone? Was it some prank only those two were in on? She knew very well that Ash would be thrilled to do something of the sort, but Misty might rather just tell stories or play games. There was a mystery for her to solve. And she was keen on doing so as quickly as possible. There was, after all, a night of sleep Dawn didn't want to miss. Chapter Two: I'm Back C’mon, they’ve gotta be around here somewhere. Ash panted heavily, not from exertion, but from fear. She was doing her best not to panic. All she had to do was fly up, and spot the area where the others were camped. In the dark, without night vision. Probably without a campfire to guide her. With a mysterious monster on the loose. Can’t be that hard, right? She muttered a curse before leaping into the air, trying to avoid clipping off branches with her wings. She was worried noise would attract the unwanted ''creature’s ''attention. And she didn’t want to scratch herself. But mostly the horrifying drippy monster. As she flew above the treetops, the chill wind grew even colder, sending shivers throughout her SandWing body.Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Adventure)